The Lightning Theif
by Kronosthedestroyer123
Summary: Percy and his friends have been sent back in time to read The Lightning Thief. Its time to show Hercules and the other gods what a true hero really is. May be a little OC. Read review favorite and all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All rights go to rick riordan

It was a normal day in the throne room, Poseidon and Athena arguing about who should have got Athens, Hermes and Apollo planning a prank on Artemis, Hera yelling at Zeus. Dionysus and Hera were troubled with other matters so they could not be there. Suddenly a brilliant flash enveloped the throne room. A boy with black and green eyes with his sword raised and his face grim appeared and a girl next to him with a dagger and calculating grey eyes. Three more flashes and a boy, a girl and Hercules appeared. The boy had blond hair and a purple cape. The girl also had a purple cape but had long dark hair. Zeus was the first to react and he immediately raised his bolt and thundered to everyone but Hercules, " Who are you and what are you doing in my throne room".


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to Rick Riordan

The four kids exchanged looks and said, "We're your children". The throne room immediately erupted into chaos, but all was quieted down, when a book with a note attached to it floated into the blond boy's hand. It said,

_These are all great heroes from the future who have come to show you and Hercules what true heroes really are. Do not let them introduce themselves with their full titles. While reading this book try not to kill them or harm them in any way or you will all be doomed. Have fun,_

_ From Apollo and mostly Athena_

After reading this they all introduced themselves.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon". As he finished Zeus and Hades roared in anger and were about to kill Percy on the spot, but they remembered the letter and fumed in their seats. Poseidon just stared at Percy with a mixture of shock and pride.

The grey-eyed girl stepped forward next and said, "I am Annabeth daughter of Athena". Athena gave her a warm smile.

Next the boy stepped forward and said, "I am Jason son of Jupiter". Before Hades could start raging at Zeus, Athena quickly stepped up and said, " What are Romans doing with Greeks". Percy simply said, " The future is messed up."

The dark haired girl stepped forward and said, " I am Reyna daughter of Bellona."

Finally Hercules stepped forward and said, " I don't need and introduction because I am the one and only great- "Shut up and lets get on with the story" Percy said. Hercules's face turned to shock and then anger, but by then Athena had picked up the book and started reading.

**Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief**

Hercules was silently thinking, "Why is this book about this pathetic loser they should be about me. After all I am way better than him."

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

Annabeth scoffed and said, "No one ever does, silly."

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not bad advice for a seaweed brain," said Annabeth.

"Hey, Wise Girl that's not nice," exclaimed Percy.

"Hmmmm," thought Athena, "why would a daughter of mine give a nickname to a brat of Poseidon."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous**

"Check," said Annabeth.

**It's scary.**

"Check," said Reyna finally losing some of her emotionless face

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Unfortunately check," said Percy

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.******

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside - stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"What a coward," said Ares

Suddenly Ares was drenched in salt water and sputtering like crazy. Poseidon looked away and started whistling a happy tune.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson. **

"Oh really I thought it was Peter Johnson even though the title says Percy Jackson and the Olympians," said Ares.

Percy and Annabeth started cracking up because that is exactly what Dionysus calls him. The gods, Jason, and Reyna shared questioning looks but didn't ask.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes," the entire room chorused.

"Wow," thought Hercules, "He must really be an idiot if even his friends think that." "Humph," scoffed Hercules and everyone gave him weird looks. Only Aphrodite who could read emotions looked at Hercules disapprovingly.

Percy stuck his tongue out and blew a huge raspberry.

Annabeth punched his arm and said, "Real mature seaweed brain."

Once again Athena was thinking about the relationship between the disgusting sea spawn and her daughter.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone chuckled.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"That's exactly what and uneducated brat would say," scoffed Athena.

Everyone groaned and even Annabeth said, "Mom get over it will you."

Athena was too shocked to say anything so she just continued to read.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Sounds a lot like Chiron," mused Annabeth out loud

Percy was staying as quiet as he could in the corner because he knew exactly who it was and he didn't want to reveal it.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Like that's going to happen wimp," said Hercules.

Percy didn't want to start a fight so he just whispered to Annabeth," What a douchebag."

"I actually want to finish this today so stop interrupting," exclaimed Athena.

**Boy, was I wrong**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga **

**Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but **

**of course I got expelled anyway.**

There was a moment of silence then everyone started to bust out laughing. Hermes and Apollo fell off their chairs and even Hercules cracked a smile.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Oh my gods this kid is pure gold, are you sure he isn't mine," exclaimed Apollo and Hermes.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

"No please we want more," said everyone.

Annabeth looked around and the mood had seriously lightened up, Reyna and Jason were happily lounging on a sofa, the gods were all glowing and looked really happy and even Hercules was starting to loosen up slightly. She looked at Percy and hugged him, he didn't even know what he did to people.

**This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"Don't ruin your amazing record," said Apollo and that earned a whack on the head from Artemis.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"I remember her, she was a big bully," pouted Percy.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

"I'm sure Grover would have loved your description of him," said Annabeth.

"Hey," said Percy putting his hands up in surrender.

He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"That's Grover always blowing his cover," laughed Percy and Annabeth.

Reyna and Jason looked confused so they asked," Who is Grover."

"Grover is my awesome satyr friend," said Percy.

"He sounds familiar," mused Zeus out loud and Percy and Annabeth shared worried looks.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-**

"I'll kill him," said Poseidon rising out of his seat, but Zeus calmed him down and told Athena to keep reading.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"Oh," said Poseidon sheepishly rubbing his head.

The Romans were astonished by how much the Olympians cared for their kids and couldn't help but be a little a bit jealous.

"What a daddy's boy," muttered Hercules and received two terrifying death glares that made him whimper.

**"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled. **

"Do it," said Ares smashing his fist into his palm.

Artemis just scoffed and said, "Stupid men."

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "**

"I do too, but not in my hair that's just plain gross," said Aphrodite with her nose all wrinkled up.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it. " I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Are you always this pessimistic?" asked the gods and Percy just nodded.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. ******

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Longer than that," said Athena.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Mrs. Dodds, hmmm that sounds really familiar," thought Hades.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. ******

** From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right. "**

"Whoa," that is worse than any of my teachers said Annabeth.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. ******

** Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"******

** It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"That's Percy for you," said Annabeth while laughing

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. ******

** "Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"******

** My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "******

** Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"I bet he has no idea," said Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look," said Percy.

"That's still pretty dumb," said Annabeth

Percy just stuck out his tongue and blew a huge raspberry.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Everyone looked at Percy who was holding his lips shut tightly. Finally when he looked like he was going to explode, Annabeth said," Ok Percy you win.

"I told you so, I told you so," said Percy dancing around the room in delight.

**"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "******

** "Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"**Ignorant boy," said Zeus while standing up tall.**

**Surprisingly, Artemis came to his defense and said, "Relax father I'm sure someone will correct him."**

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. ******

** "Titan, " I corrected myself.**

"See," said Artemis.

**"And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"******

** "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. ******

** "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. "**

"Wow Percy you just summed up the biggest war in history and made it seem as boring as possible," said Reyna who had been very quiet.

**Some snickers from the group**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"******

** "And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"******

** "Busted, " Grover muttered. ******

** "Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. **

"That is so ugly," said Aphrodite.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. ******

** I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "******

** "I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of** **course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. **

"Thank you for making us relive that experience," said Aphrodite with a disgusted face.

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"******

** The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses. **

"That is the nature of pigs," said Artemis and all the males in the room said, "Hey."

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "******

** I knew that was coming. **

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"******

** Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

"He is very perceiving," complimented Jason.

**"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"******

** "About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "******

** "Oh. "******

** "What you learn from me, " he said, "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "******

** I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"How do you even live with yourself," exclaimed Athena and all the other gods rolled their eyes.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. ******

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

And on that happy note the first section of this chapter is done. I split this into two parts to see if anyone will read my story. I know it has been months since my first chapter but I thought no one cared or liked my story. Imagine my surprise when I look yesterday and I see 310 views. That was so amazing that I just had to write this. If I get a couple more favorites I will upload another chapter soon. Constructive criticism is appreciated this is the first time I have written it a story and I would really like some help so review and favorite please. Peace my awesome readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the support it was a huge inspiration. After a long time, Part Two**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. ******

** The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. ******

** Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snowstorms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"I wonder why you are so upset father, it must be something really huge," said Athena.

"Its probably nothing, do not worry Athena," said Zeus

Percy said, "Its definitely not nothing Zeus."

Percy whispered to Annabeth, "When he finds out he is going to be so mad."

Once again Athena wondered about the puzzling relationship between the two.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

"She one of yours," said Apollo.

"Nope, none of my children are as ugly as her," said Hermes.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. ******

** "Detention?" Grover asked. ******

** "Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "**

"You can say that again," chorused his friends jokingly.

Hercules gave a snort and said," What a pathetic hero you are Peter."

"That's it. I've had it with your arrogant stupidity. You are just a selfish, foolish brat. Don't think I forgot what you did to Zoe. You just abandoned her after she helped you. She was the only reason you even survived and you threw her out like yesterdays trash," raged Percy furiously.

"She was just a tool to get what I want, anyways there is nothing you can do about it," said Hercules arrogantly.

Percy summoned ice shards and threw them at Hercules who narrowly dodged it only to be smashed in the face with a mini wave.

Before Hercules could retaliate, the gods restrained him and Percy and Athena continued to read.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

The entire room started laughing again except for Percy and Hercules who were staring icily at each other.

Annabeth wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and said," Good old Grover."

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

All the girls in the room except for Artemis cooed and said," Awww."

Artemis was thinking of how surprising it was that a male cared for his mother that much.

"What a mommy's boy," said Ares who immediately got doused with a slightly smaller wave than last time.

Everyone looked at Poseidon who raised his hands and said" I didn't do it."

The gazes switched to Percy who was grinning from ear to ear.

Ares growled," Make me dry halfblood."

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

"Again, disgusting, that girl needs a makeover," said Aphrodite.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper. " But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. **

"If we had doubts before, now we definitely know that he is the spawn of Poseidon," said Athena.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"Yeah, she got what she deserved," everyone said and even Ares said, "That was good, but you should have decked her."

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. **

"Sounds suspiciously like one of my monsters but who," thought Hades.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"******

** "-the water-"******

** "-like it grabbed her-"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. ******

** As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"******

** "I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "**

"Nooooooo," said Hermes with a fake anguished scream.

Artemis turned to Hermes and said," What is it this time."

Hermes, not realizing the danger, said," He broke rule 17, never guess your punishment."

That earned two arrows on both sides of his head.

**"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said. ******

** "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "******

** I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. **

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

Hmm, thought Athena, a satyr wouldn't be afraid of a normal teacher so it must be a monster.

At the same time Hades realized that Mrs. Dodds was his fury. Quickly his Ah Ha face turned white because he realized that Poseidon would be furious.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said. ******

** "But-"******

** "You-will-stay-here. "******

** Grover looked at me desperately. **

**"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "******

** "Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "******

** Nancy Bobofit smirked. **

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

"Ha I bet it couldn't scare a puppy," said Hercules finally piping up.

Percy turned his stare to Hercules and he gave a whimper and retreated back.

Everyone laughed and Annabeth said, " If his stare couldn't scare a puppy then you must be a mouse."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

**How'd she get there so fast?******

** I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

By then everyone had caught on that Mrs. Dodds was some kind of monster and they all were saying that he should trust his instincts and get out of there. Poseidon was gripping his trident a little harder than before and Hades was looking more nervous by the second.

**I wasn't so sure. ******

** I went after Mrs. Dodds. ******

** Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"By the way Mr. Brunner is Chiron everyone," said Athena.

That made everyone say, "Chiron get off your wheelchair and go save him."

Reyna said," Wait, are we talking about THE Chiron."

"Yep he is our trainer," said Percy.

Reyna and Jason looked jealous again.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. ******

** Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. ******

** But apparently that wasn't the plan. ******

** I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. ******

** Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

"Oh no, the monster is going to attack him now," said Aphrodite.

"No really I though they were going to have a tea party," said Hermes.

Aphrodite teleported behind him, sprayed him with her worst perfume and knocked him over the head. Everyone looked shocked and Aphrodite said," I may be the goddess of love, but I can still defend myself.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. ******

** Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

**"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said. ******

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "

"Whoa, Percy doing the safe thing, are we sure this is the same Percy," said Annabeth

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"****  
**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. ****  
**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

"If only, poor Percy," said Annabeth shaking his head.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Percy.

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "

**Thunder shook the building. ******

** "We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "******

** I didn't know what she was talking about. **

"You never do," said Annabeth playfully and Percy gave her a friendly shove.

Athena had come to a horrible conclusion to what the relationship between them was, but she didn't want it to be true so she ignored it.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Another round of laughter and Hermes said, "Again, are you sure he is not mine?"

Athena said, "There is a 1.2 percent possibility that he is your child because of the water factors and…".

"Athena it was a joke," said Hermes and Athena looked embarrassed while everyone laughed again.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

"Oh no, reading," Apollo fake clutched his chest and fell to the floor wailing. When he wouldn't shut up, Artemis gave him a few arrows to the arm effectively keeping him quiet.

**"Well?" she demanded. ******

** "Ma'am, I don't... "******

** "Your time is up, " she hissed. ******

** Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

Posiedon's knuckles were turning white because he was gripping the throne so hard. Almost everyone was worried and Artemis was slightly interested to find out what happened.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"**How could things possibly get stranger," asked Jason and Annabeth said, "Its Percy everything about him is strange."**

**Percy grumbled to himself, "Meanie butts." **

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. ******

** Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. ******

** With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. ******

** My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Coward," snickered Hercules and Percy was about to jump at him, but Annabeth held him back.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"******

** And she flew straight at me. ******

** Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"So for a kid that has never seen a sword before swinging it came naturally?" asked Reyna.

Percy just shrugged.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!******

** Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Everyone relaxed and Poseidon let out a sigh of relief.

"Not bad," said Ares. Coming from Ares that was a huge praise.

Artemis thought that Percy would start boasting, but when he didn't she was surprised and started to gain a tiny smidge of respect towards Percy.

"Did anyone else notice all the water references?" asked Hermes, smiling.

Athena said, "He truly is a sea spawn."

**I was alone. ******

** There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. ******

** Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. ******

** My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"Magic mushrooms, seriously," said Annabeth, "Your mind is full of seaweed".

**Had I imagined the whole thing?******

** I went back outside. ******

** It had started to rain. **

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "******

** I said, "Who?"******

** "Our teacher. Duh!"**

Most of the gods looked confused so Athena explained that the mist made sure that Mrs. Dodds was never real.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. ******

** She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

Jason laughed, "I bet your going to go crazy because everyone will talk about Mrs. Kerr."

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. ******

** He said, "Who?"******

** But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me**.

"Remind me to give Grover lying lessons," said Hermes.

"I don't think Juniper his girlfriend will be to happy about that," said Annabeth and Hermes looked let down.

**"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

**Thunder boomed overhead. ******

** I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved. ******

** I went over to him. ******

** He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "******

** I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. ******

** "Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"******

** He stared at me blankly. "Who?"******

** "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Chiron is a master liar, you guys should really take notes," said Hermes.

Athena said, "Well that's the end of the first chapter."

Poseidon exclaimed, "This is the longest we have been together with only mild arguments."

"Wow, you're right," said the gods and everyone smiled. It seems that Percy has brought the gods together

**Sooo guys its been a while. School has started and its been hectic and stuff, but I know that its not really an excuse. I have read all your reviews and I will try to update more, but no promises. TomgirlBre I totally agree with you and I will stop doing that. Thanks for all the reviews that really helped me to finally finish this. Hopefully see you soon and I hope you guys are still interested in it. Review favorite follow and do all that good stuff. Peace**


End file.
